Love me, Hate me
by Kristina-san
Summary: Roy can't take it anymore and finally shows his feelings for Ed, but is he going to fast? With Roy AND the fact that he found a way to get him and his brother back to normal, can Ed handle them both? made during the first season. royXed Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**(The story is finsihed but I want to post it up in chapters. Well..I haven't finshed typing it up yet, but i do have it written down...I shall get it typed up though for i have an annoying friend pushing me along...so..yeah.. There were pictures i was going to add but the bandwith got exceeded and i couldn't find them so..sorry heh heh heh If i find them again i will add them.BUT!I have this very cool pic for the begining..it's when Edward is older... I believe)**

_****_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own FMA or make this picture...but you can think i made it if you want **_

_**-chapter one-**_

Roy watched Ed carefully as Ed searched through different books. Ed threw them aside when he didn't need them anymore and went for the next book that was scattered on the table.

Edward and Roy were the only ones left in the library. Roy smirked at his luck. He slowly walked up behind Ed.

"What are you looking for?"Roy asked knowing the answer.

"Stuff on the Philosipher's stone." Mumbled Ed, copying down information from the book in his hand. Roy pulled up a chair and sat near Ed. Roy leaned his head on his palm.

"Why are you doing this again?"He asked boredly.

Ed looked up at Roy blankly then looked back down to wright more notes. "How many times do i have to tell you. Its so that Al and I can ge-"Roy cut Ed off by standing up and slapping his hands on the table.

"What happens then?"He asked raising his voice a little.

"You two will never be the same. You won't be the Ed and Al we once knew. People will pretty much ignore Al because they won't know who he is and--"

"Then I don't know." Ed said calmly, going back to his work.

"I wasn't finished." Roy said a little agitated. He closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Who cares my answer would have been the same." Ed said getting up from the table and walking over to the book shelf to grab another book. Roy walked over to the same book shelf and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you shorty?"

Ed glared at Roy. "Don't call me short."

Roy narrowed his eyes at Ed. "Are you raising your voice to _me_"

He stepped closer to him, and glared into his eyes. Ed backed up a little not wanting to be so close, but Roy still got closer.

"but Ed, you wouldn't be your same attractive self." Ed widened his eyes and backed up even more. "What the hell are you talking about." Ed asked confused. His stomach began to churn and a chill ran up and down his spine. Suddenly Ed felt cornered as he backed up into the table. Roy oushed on ed's shoulders causing him to lose his balance and fall back on the table. Ed tryed getting up but Roy got up on the table and pinned him down. Ed tryed to move but Roy brought his knees up on either side of Ed's torsoe to hold him down, and prevent him from moving to much.

"You see, I always admired you Edward,"Roy said looking deep into Ed's gold eyes. Ed forgot about the shock and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought i was a pain in the ass to you."He said slightly angered. Roy smirked.

"Sure Ed, but that pain is nothing compared to the pain in my heart." He said dramatically.

Ed Sighed and moved his head to the side. "No but really Ed." Roy paused to avert Ed's head so that Ed was looking at him.

"Just because your a pain in my ass doesn't mean I can't be attracted to you does it?"

Ed gave a small gasp hearing this, then sighed. Ed was starting to feel uncomfortable about this situation and wiggled a little bit under Roy's gaze.

MEANWHILE

Riza had sercurity duty. She walked into the Camera room and sat down in a chair, She looked at the set of numerous screens that were set out before her. Her eyes came upon the screen that showed the cafeteria. Hughes was showing off a new picture of his darling daughter. She looked over to see the lounge. A few people were in the lounge playing with blackCoyote. (the dog)

Then she looked over at the library, to see Roy advancing on Edward pushing him ontothe table. He looked angry. She gasped. "Oh no." She said rather calmly. "Not another arguement." She said getting up to walk quickly towards the Library.

Roy and Ed both turned their heads as they heard the library door opening.

"Shit!" Ed cursed. "Roy get off me!" Ed said squirming. He didn't want to be caught under Roy like this.

"Sir, may i remind you that there is to be no fighting in HQ"Stated Riza calmly.

"Right."Roy said slowly with a smirk.

Roy rolled off of Ed so that his back was to Riza. "And remember Edward." Roy whispered in his ear. "You will NOT resist my intentions." And with that Roy kissed his ear before turning away.

Roy bowed his head to Riza. "LT. Hawkeye."He said and walked away towards the exit. Riza also bowed her head before she also turned to walk away. But not before stealing a glance at Edward's flushed face.

Ed finally sat up blushing madly from what Roy just did. Ed whiped his forehead and felt that he had been sweating. He sighed and got off the table. "I need to go and take a cold shower."mumbled Ed walking out of the Library and and towards his dorm.

"WHAT may I ask were you doing." Riza asked galring at him as she caught up.

"We were just having a friendly conversation." Commented Roy.

"I'll say...a little TOO friendly."

"Oh..your not jelous are you." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

**(A/N: And i shall end the first chapter here since it seems like a good stopping point. The next chapter may have a little graphicness in it..because..well Edward is out of the shower when Roy shows up again. heh heh)**


	2. Chapter 2

(well it looks like the picture didn't appear...oh well..it was a good one here is the next chapter! And it has some sexy ness in it! winkage ENJOY!)

**_Chapter 2_**

Ed stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and rubbed it about his head to dry his loose and unbraided hair. When he was satisfied he grabbed a near by brush that was sitting on the counter and began to brush his hair. It wasn't often that he took it out and left it loose after words but he decided to leave it down this time.

Ed walked over to his bed and fell on to it on his back. He sighed. He tried to relax and fall asleep but all he was thinking about was Roy. he rubbed his ear uncomfortably. he rolled over to his side. The only that was in the room, was the moon's light from the window. Ed was filled with fatigue but still...he couldn't sleep. Edward felt like he was coming down with something, and didn't have any strength at the moment at all.

He rolled back over onto his back and raised his mechanical arm in the moonlight. He wiggled his fingers in the dim light and sighed again. 'Maybe Roy's right.'He thought. 'It wouldn't be the same but...It would be nice to have my arm and leg back.' He turned back over to his side deciding that it was more comfortable. He suddenly felt a shaddow upon him.

"Al?"He questioned.

"Guess again."Came a deep voice.

Ed gave a heavy irritated sigh. "What are you doing here?" Ed asked, slightly annoyed.

"You don't sound too good." Stated Roy, ignoring Ed's question. He sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah well,I don't**_ FEEL_** to good." He said boredly. Ed moved his sheets so that he was now under the covers.

"You feel fine to me." Said Roy, moving his hand under the covers and ran his fingers along the curve of his spine. He had secretly been wanting to touch his skin like that for such a long time. It was so soft and warm.

Ed arched his shoulders back, surprised by the touch. Roy leaned over to Ed and pulled his sheets down to his hips, exposing his upper body. Ed stubbornly puled the sheets back up But it still left his back exposed.

"Will you s-st-"Ed's sentence became a studder when Roy placed his head by the nape of his neck. Roy slowly began to make a trail of small kisses down the back of his neck. The hairs on the back of Ed's neck began to stand on end as he could feel Roy's warm breath between each kiss. And now he could tell that wasn't the only thing standing to attention.

Ed could feel his palms sweat with uneasyness and his breathing became somewhat shallow. Roy layed down next to Ed so that now, they were in a somewhat spooning posistion.

Roy rolled Ed over onto his back. Roy sat up a bit and leaned his arm on the pillow, and had the rest of his body weight resting on his hip. His hand on which he was leaning on, was near Ed's head. Roy directed his attention to his throat and did the same down the center of his warm throught, that he did to the nape of his neck.

"Why are you do-"

"Shhh."Roy hushed, using a free hand to place his finger on Edward's soft lips.

Roy continued down to his collar bone. Then, across his toned, thin stomach he dipped his toungue into his shallow navel, causing Edward's body to shudder. A small gasp escaped Ed's lips as he felt the sensation of Roy's toungue go lower and lower. Although he couldn't go to far, because of his towel. Ed was so confused. All of this was happening to fast. he didn't exactly object, but it wasn't liek he could either. he was way to weak to fight and what Roy was doing made him weaker.

Roy moved back up, and kissed along ed's jaw line. As Roy was about to get up up and move. Ed moved a hand to the back of Roy's neck, and pulled him down so that they were face to face. Roy was a little surprised by the action, and had to admit it sort of turned him on, he smirked again.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ed Demanded

"Why can't you just accept things for how they are." Roy asked avoiding his question again. To tell you the truth, Roy had no idea why he was doing it either. Was he acting on impulse? Sex drive?

Ed pushed Roy off of him and rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going." Roy asked.

"For a walk." Ed said going into the bathroom to go put his clothes on. He walked out of his dorm and slammed the door behind him.

Ry snapped his fingers with dissapointment as his second opportunity slipped away.

"Third times the charm." Roy said getting up and walking out of Edward's dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward stood out on the steps of HQ. It was pretty cold outside, but he was pretty hot from that last episode with Roy. Ed sighed placeing his hands into his pockets, as he looked up at the sky. He was just begining to relax when he fealt a hand rap around his waist. Ed was taken by surprise so much so that he almost cryed out, But Roy swiveled him around an clapped a hand over his mouth with such a force that it caused Edward to almost fall down the steps, so he grabbed Roy's shoulder for support.

"Do you ever keep quiet" Roy asked taking his hand away.

"Will you just stop stalking me?"Ed said annoyed sitting down on a step. Roy leaned against the step railing.

"Listen Ed, I'm sorry I brought this upon you all at once. I guess i just couldn't hold it in any longer. But face it Edward, you and I (and the readers) know that your attracted to me." Roy mused. 'I see the way you look at me...you SO want me." Roy laughed.

"Psh, yeah." Ed said giving a small grin.

"But really Ed, You should listen to that voice in the back of your head when your around me." Roy said sitting next to Ed.

Ed looked up at Roy with a smirk. "OH! You mean the one that says i should sock you in the face?"

Roy sighed with a slight smile. "No...not that one." Ed leaned his head on his palm that was resting on his knee. He thought over what ROy said. He knew that he felt something when he was around him, but most of the time it was pounding anger that made him want to pund Roy's face into the cement. A sly smile appeared on his face as he pictured this. But nine times out of ten he found himself staring at Roy. Ed sighed at admitting this. He stood up and walked up the steps. "I'm going back to bed." He said opening the HQ door. "Me too."Roy said standing up. Edward turned around and glared at Roy.

"Not with me your not." Roy gave a frown of dissapointement. He noticed that Ed was begining to figure out his tactics. "NO!"Ed repremanded. Roy makes a playful whine like a dog. Ed turns and walks into the HQ.

Roy thinks for a while. A sly smile appears as a devious thought enters his mind, he slowly walks back into the HQ

The next day Edward was back in the library.

"DAMN IT! THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Yelled Ed throwing the book. Roy dodged the book by a centimeter.

"Sorry."Ed mumbled looking at him

"I thought you might be in here."Roy said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well, you know how it is." Ed said scratching at the nape of his neck as he gave a slight laugh,

"Well, you seem kinda perky today."Roy said leaning against the table as Ed put back a book in the shelf.

"Well, yeah." Ed said turning around to face Roy with a smirk on his face. Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..." Ed walked up to Roy. ROy blinked at him. "I was thinking about what you said lastnight." Ed said still smirking at him.

Roy closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "So?" Roy said boredly. "So.." Ed gave Roy a leg sweep causing Roy to go crashing into the floor of books. Ed strattled Roys waist and held down his wrists. **(A/N:god i had a sexy picture to put right here...im so mad that i can't have it now!) **"So I think your right." Roy looked very aggrivated by this sudden attitude. ROy hated to be the bottom of anything. Much less being UNDER some one. But the action turned him on completly. Roy's scowl turned into a smirk. "Of course im right." Roy said. Roy was able to move enough to where he kissed Ed on his forhead. Ed was slightly taken back by this but then smirked, and kissed Roy's neck. Roy managed to get his hand free of Ed's grasp and bought it up to Ed's braid. He stuck his finger in between the rubberband and his hair and carefully pulled the rubberband out so that he didn't pull out Ed's hair. Roy weaved his fingers through Ed's braid making it come loose and fall into Ed's face. Ed looked up watching his hair fall into his eyes. He looked back down at Roy, which didn't happen to often, and smiled. Roy moved his hand to Ed's side and slid it gentley down to his hip. As Roy ran his hand down his thigh his fingers lightly brushed over the curve of his butt, making Ed flinch a little. Roy gave a sigh of contentment but could feel his palms sweating. Roy brought his legs up and moved so that he rolled Ed over on his back. Roy made a move towards Ed's lips, kissing him full on the mouth. It was rather long and deep and they didn't part till they were both out of breath. Roy was panting at this point and felt a felt a burning sensation in his pants. Roy moved his mouth by Ed's ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy panted in Ed's ear. Ed almost gave a nod but before Ed could make any response, Roy rolled off of him and was yanking him up off the floor.

"What's your-"

"Don't be stupid Edward, we can't do this here, we're going to your dorm...it's closer." Roy said grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him out of the library. Ed and Roy barely got the door closed before they started pullin clothes off. Roy pressed Ed against the wall as he shut the door with his foot. Roy kissed Ed deeply as he began to take Ed's shirt off. Ed Gave a small whimper as Roy threw Ed's shirt on the floor and ran his fingers delicatley along Ed's stomach. Ed began to pull off Roy's uniform jacket off and then began to unbutton Roy's undershirt off, as Roy unbuckled Ed's belt. Ed scooted off the wall causing them both to go crashing to the floor.

MEANWHILE-

"Ed are you in here?"Riza asked walking into the library. She took a sip of her tea and looked around, as she scanned the library. She looked at the floor of books and saw Ed's hair tie. She also noticed Ed's watch. She gasped and dropped her teas glass on one of the books relizing something. Ed's watch only came off when he moved around alot.

"Gees they weren't fighting yesterday." She said in awe. She ran to the security room. "oh, hey LT.Hawkeye."Hughes said as she ran into the room. "hughes!" She yelled at him.

"WHAT I DO!"

"DON"T TELL ME YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN!"

"what! No! I would never!" He said nervously.

Riz went over to the control panel and rewound the tape of the library. She then pressed play. Hughes stared at the screen in awe.

"Your telling me you were awake and didn't see this?"

Hughes gave a nother nervous laugh. "Well I may have dozed off a little."

"mmmhm."She said still glaring.

"10 bucks says they went to Ed's room. Hughes said with a smirk.

"Your on." She said smiling as she switched the screen back to normal.

"So which is Ed's dorm?"

"This one."Hughes said pointing.

"how do you know?"

"well, Roy's uniform and shirt kinda give it away."

"Don't forget Ed's shirt and belt."

Hughes made a face as she said belt. "eew."

"To bad we can't see more." hughes said dissapointed.

Riza smiled evily. "We can."

Hughes cocked an eyebrow. "We can?"

"Well, we're not supposed to...but we can." Riza said pressing a button to move the camera.

"Ooo." hughes said smirking. Riza moved the camera enough to where the bed came into veiw

"Well, they JUST made it to the bed." Riza said.

Just then Jack entered the room.

"Well you must be watching something pretty juicy to be crowed around the screen like that."

"mmmhm."Riza and Hughes said absent mindedly."

"Wow i haven't seen you guys like that since Roy was with..." Jack suddenly appeared behind Highes and Riza.

"So who's the lucky guy this time?"

"Fullmetal." Riza responded.

"I'll go get some popcorn." He said leaving the room quickly.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Another chappie finsihed! I left it on a cliffy..well sort of...the next chapter will be the most graphic..i promise you this...lol as some of my friends say. (as a joke of course.)**

**little kids voice There going into the bedroom to touch peepees. **

**Heh heh! Anyways! Theres no turning back..ha..if you don't want to read the tottally sexy, hot manly yaoi, in the next chapter! TURN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK! until next time folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(YES! I FINALLY GOT THE 4th chapter done! IM SO HAPPY! I've had people telling me that i had alot of spelling errors...well..yeah i don't have a spell check on my puter...so i searched one up on google, and did what i could..i type so fast that i don't relize that i'm hitting wrong letters, or i just think it's spelled another way like. -ahem- your and you're...lol sorry I renamed the title as you can see, and i hope it's better so yeah...ON WITH THE STORY! Explicit looks like it's spelled wrong lol)**

(WARNING...EXPLICIT CONTENT)

Chapter 4-

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE

Roy and Ed finally made it to the bed. Roy hadn't taken his pants off yet and Ed was still in his boxers. Roy was straddling Ed's waist as he kissed his lips hungrily, occasionally nipping at his bottom lip.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's lower back, just above the waist band of his pants. Roy flinched and broke the kiss when he felt cold metal touch his warm skin.

"Sorry." Ed apologized unwrapping his hands from Roy's waist.

"I can out my gloves back on if you want." Ed made a move to get up making Roy get off him. Ed stopped suddenly when he felt Roy wrap his arms around his waist. Roy pulled Ed into his body, giving him a sort of backwards hug. Roy wrapped his arms around the front of him and leaned his head on Ed's shoulder. Small chills poked at his spine when he could hear and feel Roy's breath in his ear. "You like being me with me don't you." Roy teased in a deep voice. He nipped and sucked at his earlobe. Roy took Ed's half sigh half moan as a yes. Roy stopped when he heard a high piched noise.

"You heard it too?"Ed asked.

"Yeah."Roy said looking around.

They both looked up as they heard it again and spotted the camera.

"They're watching us."Whispered Roy in Ed's ear. Ed smirked.

"So let them watch."Ed said, pushing Roy down against the bed.

* * *

MINUTES BEFORE

"Wow...look at him go." Hughes said eating popcorn.

"he looks like he's ganna chew his lip off."Said another one of the guys. The room was almost packed with people, and things were heating up.

"Well, you can't deny his love for guys."Riza said

(sorry Riza fans...i couldn't help it.)

"You mean how you can't deny your love for girls?"Hughes asked smirking.

Riza blushed and scowled. "Shut up and watch the screen." She said crossing her arms and legs.

"I dunno. I think that's kinda hot."Said Jack.

"Well at least im not in love with my self." She said throwing a gaze towards Armstrong who was flexing in the mirror.

Hughes put his feet up on the panel and moved the camera. A loud "boo!" echoed through out the room at this.

"Woops sorry." Hughes said putting his feet back down.

"YOU IDIOT!" Riza said going up to the panel. She pressed a button to move the camera back.

"HEH! Looks like they spotted us." Everyone started throwing popcorn and rappers at his head. They then saw Ed tackling Roy. The group let out a roaring cheer like at a football game.

* * *

As Ed straddled Roy, he loomed over Roy, his hair fell into both of their faces.

Roy placed his hands on Ed's hips.

Ed leaned down and kiss Roy. Covering Roy's mouth with his, Ed slipped his tounge through his lips and slid his toungue across his teeth, exploring his mouth. Roy rapped his tongue around Ed's as he moved his thumbs slowly up and down his thin sides.

"What?"Roy questioned.

Ed paused and a small smile appeared on his face. "Roy, your getting hard and it's poking me in my butt."

Roy smirked. "Take off your boxers."

"No...i don't think so."Ed snickered.

Roy cocked an eyebrow taken off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ed said. "What? Don't tell me your getting lazy. Do it yourself." Ed mused.

Ed smirked. "Suit yourself."

Roy sat up and laid Ed on his side. he layed down so that they were now facing each other. Roy slipped his hand down Ed's boxers and intertwined his fingers through Ed's short hair. Roys fingers slowly came upon the base of Ed's hard shaft. With gentle and expert hands, he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft. Ed gave a small moan as Roy moved his hand a little faster. Roy sat up to completely take off Ed's boxers, then went back to his task. Ed was now weak and another moan escaped his lips when another hand moved lower. Roy gently massaged his perfectly round orbs.Roy used his other hand to continue 'handling' Ed. Drops of pre lube escaped the velvet tip and slid into Roy's hand. Ed let out another moan and began to circle his hips in a rythmic motion. Ed's body glistened with sweat and Roy's hand was now covered in prelube. Roy could tell he was close to release and could feel Ed writhe. "P-please."Ed begged. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. Roy moved down to lick some of the pre lube off Ed's length. He covered it's head with his mouth and swirled his toungue around the tiny hole.

Ed couldn't handle it anymore and cryed out as he released in Roy's mouth. Roy swallowed most of it, and wiped the rest off of his mouth. Ed's face was flushed and felt like he was on fire. Roy could feel his owns needs coming to a height and removed his own pants. He moved Ed over on his stomach and pulled Ed's hips up and back. Ed blushed making his face look even more red. Roy leaned over Ed's body to his ear. "Don't worry,"He whispered. "I'll go easy." Ed closed his eyes, his breathing became heavier as Roy placed his more then ready shaft at his entrance. Ed propped up on his his elbows and placed his head in between his arms. Roy wrapped his hands around Ed's stomach as he slowly entered him. Ed gritted his teeth, but it wasn't all from pain.Roy slowly pulled out halfway, then went in a little deeper. Ed Moaned as his body gave a small shudder. Roy repeated this procedure, only he went deeper, and a little faster each time. Roy gave a deep moan at the feeling of being inside Ed. Roy gave a hard thrust as he release his warm liquid into Ed's tight passage. With every thrust Roy would spurt a little more. Ed cryed out as he climaxed and released again. Roy gave a final hard thrust. Ed blacked out restlessly from all feelings that were forced on his body at once. Roy pulled out of his body with a relieved sigh. Roy moved over Ed's side and pulled the sheets over his limp body and his own. He layed beside Ed and pulled Ed over to him so that Ed layed on him. Ed moaned sleepily at Roy's touch. Roy smiled and kissed Ed's head, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(Wow..this actually looks kinda short...oh well...the next one shall be...well...longer and interesting...there is a story line so don't ditch just because the sexy part is over and done with...and don't forget! THERE IS A DEATH! and i think it will happen in the next chapter...im almost sure. ALMOST)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(lol, Imperfexion pointed out that it seemed like I was rushing through the last chapter...well I was when I made it, I noticed that when I read it over too. See i was writing it during class, and my friend kept yelling at me because I would get stuck in the middle of the sex scene and would stop there! So i had to hurry up and get it finished, and also...i don't really want to be caught writing that in class. My teacher would sooo read it out loud...lol i don't need the whole class knowing that im a pervie..although all of my friends know it. Heh! Anyway! Yes there is a death, you may love me for it...or you may kill me for it. but it is definitely in the next chapter. I found a good place to end it here So..yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!)**

The next day Roy was up early. He sort of had to be. He couldn't come out of Ed's room in the middle of the day. I mean sure...he goes in and out of Ed's room all the time but, it's different when he hasn't been seen all day.

He opened the door to the Security room and gaped. Bodies were scattered all around the room. He slapped a hand to his face and cussed under his breath.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOTS!" Roy yelled angrily. Everyone woke up with a start.

Hughes stretched widely as he yawned, he looked up at Roy. "Well if it isn't-" Hughes barely got a chance to finish his sentence when Roy set his hair on fire. Hughes yelped and went into the 'stop drop and roll' procedure. Riza poured someone's stale soda on his head to put it out.

"Now all of you...if you please...GET TO WORK!"

"Yes sir." Everyone said tiredly.

"um Sir?" Some one questioned.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you mind if we take a shower first?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement. Roy sighed. "Have at it...but make it quick." He turned to walk back out the door then stopped. "Oh and LT.Hawkeye."

"Sir?"

"Make sure you get that camera back to it's regular position."

Riza looked at the ground. "uh..yes Sir."

Roy left the room and Hughes began to laugh. Riza hit him over the head with the muzzle of her gun. "Keep quiet."

Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh man...what time is it?" He mumbled. He got out of bed and took a shower.

He then got dressed and headed towards the library.

"I'm so tired." He yawned walking through the hallway, When he stopped at the library he looked around. It was just how he had left it.

"Except.."He bent over and picked up a tea glass that was now chipped.

"Well..this is great." He said noticing that the tea spilt on one of the books. He picked it up and looked it over. He didn't notice this book before. He sat down at the book covered table and flipped through the book he found. He gasped as his eyes widened.

"This is it."he said amazed he grabbed the book and rushed out of the library in a hurry to find Al.

"SORRY!" Ed yelled back almost Colliding into Roy.

Roy sighed. "That's okay, you only almost ran me over." Roy said sarcastically.

"AL!"Ed called running out of the HQ.

"Al WHERE ARE YOU!"Ed said running along the sidewalk

"Crap..where is Al." he thought, coming to a hault. "Oh yeah..he was over at Gracia's sleep over party." He laughed to himself. When Al told him that he wanted to go to the little girls sleep over, he shot soda out through his nose. And if you've ever done that before, you know it hurts. But he was laughing to much to notice the acidic burning in his nostrils.

He began running in the other direction to go find Hughe's house.

When he got to the house he knocked loudly on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Hughes, I came looking for Al, is he here?"

"Oh hi Edward." She gave a small giggle. "You must be talking about Mrs.Alphonsa"

"Uh...what?"Ed said completely takin of guard.

She gave another small laugh. "Take a look for yourself."She said opening the door wide so that Ed could walk through.

"Uh thanks."He said unsure. The sight before him hit him like a punch in the face. Ed began to make small, choking sounds in his throat as he tried to keep himself from laughing. But he couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Al was holding a small cup in his hand. Al, Gracia and her friends were all in a circle on the floor dressed up in clothing that was too big for them. Al's outfit was a little tight considering, it was Mrs. Hughes pink dress. He was wearing a wierd light pink hat with a large hot pink ostrich feather on the top. Gracia was leaning over Al's cup with concentration as she poured him some 'tea' which was actually cold water. When she was done she sighed and set the cup aside. "There you go Miss. Alphonsa."

"Uh thank you." he said unsure.

"Now would anyone like a cookie?" She asked politely.

One of her friends cleared her throat. "Yes Miss. Gracia, I would love to have a cookie, if I may."

Everyone turned to look when they heard Edwards uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh brother what are you doing here?" Al said taken by surprise.

It took Ed a while to regain his seriousness. He called Al over to him so they could talk without interrupting the 'party'.

"What is it?"

Ed grinned ear to ear. "I found it."He whispered excitedly.

"What?"

"I found it Al! I found how to make the Philosophers stone. (god that MUST be spelled wrong)

Ed frowned slightly when he didn't get the reaction that he was expecting from Al.

"what?" Ed questioned.

"Uh...are you feeling okay brother."

"Of course I am...why would you ask that?" Ed said getting slightly agrivated.

"we found how to make the stone 4 months ago. Remember?"

Ed laughed. "No you idiot!" Ed laughed. He cleared his throat. "I mean..ahem...Miss Alphonsa."

Al glared. "Hey..i didn't know this was ganna happen."

Ed laughed harder. "How could you come to a little girl's sleepover and NOT know this was ganna happen."

"Oh be quiet." Al said pouting.

"Anyways...i meant i found ANOTHER way to make the stone."

"WHAT YOU DID! NO WAY! HOW?"Al said excitedly.

"Well I'll tell you when we get back to HQ now come on!" Ed said pulling his brother.

"Wait Ed!"

"Not now!"Ed said pulling him out the door.

"Oh where are you two going in such a hurry?" Mrs.Hughes asked.

"Sorry! I'LL GET YOUR DRESS BACK TO YOU WHEN I CAN!" Al called getting dragged.

She waved them good bye.

Ed ran as fast as he could, back towards Head Quarters.

"wait brother!" Al said running after him. "You're going too fast."

Ed and Al Eventually burst through the door of Roy's office. Roy looked up from his paper work.

"Can I help you?"Roy asked as he watched Ed fumble to his desk.

Ed used the desk for support as he caught his breath.

"...found...how...make the...stone." He panted.

Roy looked at Ed and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet upon the desk.

"So you found how to make the powerful stone huh?"Roy asked boredly.

Ed looked at him amazed at his lack of interest. "You..you mean you..." Ed paused and narrowed his eyes. "Al go outside. I need to talk to Roy."

"But brother."

"Go!" Ed said firmly.

"Okay."Alphonse said solemnly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said as he shut the door.

"You're telling me that you knew that the ingredients to making the stone was in our own library this whole time!"

Roy smirked. "I do love it when your angry."

"ANSWER ME!" Ed yelled.

"I never said I DIDN'T know." Roy said simply. He closed his eyes, folded his hands, and placed them behind his head.

"Why didn't you tell-"

"I wanted you to find it yourself. You don't expect people to constantly hand things over to you, do you?"

Ed was growing angry. These are one of those moments when Ed wanted to give Roy one of those face plants.

"And I told you before that i didn't approve of you two going and gathering your bodies back. But now that you found it, i can't stop you." Roy looked at Ed. Ed looked at the ground to avoid Roy's gaze.

"You're welcome to start when you wish." Roy said moving his arms again to cross them across his chest.

"Right."Ed said quietly.

"I'll tell the other officers about your discovery and we'll find safe place for you guys to do the 'transformation' I'm sure it will be an amazing sight for all of us."

"Actually." Ed paused. "I would much rather do it in a deserted factory, so that no one could see." Ed said.

Roy smiled. "well I prefer a locked dark room and a bed with silk sheets, but what ever turns you on."

Ed blushed and walked out of the room lamming the door behind him.

Roy's laughter echoed through the door and through out the halls.

**(uh...YEAH! So I hope it was okay..not that best chapter out of the whole thing but..it was okay right? Right! nudges YAY! OKAY! The death WILL be in the next chapter! lol try to guess who it is...actually..it's to be expected when you really think about it lol. But in a way. IT'S NOT FAIR! But...we ALL have to get over it...even the characters in the story LOL...anyways...BUH BYE! yes..the next chapter will be very dramatic and sad..and and maybe..youll cry! MWAHAHAHA!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(well..yes..my friend is sitting next to me..she came over for a visit and told me I should do the next chapter any ways. She says your going to kill me when you read that I killed...well..when i killed the um...murdered person. So any ways..here we go! Oh cool..i sounded like mario right there. Yeah um...ahem.**

**CRAP! I GOT HUGHE'S DAUGHTER'S AND WIFE'S NAME WRONG. The wife is Gracia and the daughter is Elicia. (actually i had no idea what the wife's name was) oh well...thankyou for telling me that VampireChildofDarkness ON WITH THE FRIGGEN STORY!)**

"Hey Al, can you pass me that blue liquid over there."

"Sure brother."

Ed took the bottled liquid from Al.

"All right, the last ingredient."

Ed tipped the bottle lightly, letting a single drop of the liquid, fall into a graduated cylinder. The liquid hardened, turning into a thick, gloppy, liquid.

Edward tipped the cylinder upside down and they both watched the liquid roll around on the table. Ed reached to pick it up and it hardened beneath his fingers into a rounded gem.

"We did it brother." Al whispered

"Yeah Ed said smiling. "Tomorrow we'll truly see if this small thing can make a big difference."

"So you finally did it Aye?"

Ed yelped and the stone went flying.

"What the HELL are you trying to do Hughes! Give me a heart attack!"Ed snarled. "Oh no the stone! Where'd it-"

"Don't worry brother. I got it right here."Al said. Ed gave a sighed relief.

"Roy told me about your discovery and I came to tell you that there is in fact a factory that you can do this in. But you already knew that right?"

"Of course."Ed mumbled, annoyed by the intrusion.

"i;m really glad for you guys. The whole place is a buzz. I'm sure everyone is going to be amazed by your transfer Al."

"yeah, I'm really excited." Al said happily.

"Oh yeah this is great. All of Head Quarters will be coming. All we need now is a bearded lady and a guy that can breath underwater."

"Oh Ed, im sure it won't be that bad."

The next day the whole TOWN was a buzz and they all surrounded the factory. Everybody was there to see the outcome of the Elric brothers.

"Where did all these people come from!" Ed said amazed by the crowd.

"I know! Most of these people don't even live here!" Al said looking around at the crowd.

"Hey look there's Clause, And the Professor! OH! And there's Rose!" Al Exclaimed.

"Really where?" Ed said looking around.

"Over there." Al said pointing as they made there way through the noisy crowd.

Rose waved as their eyes came into contact. People greeted them respectfully as they passed on their way to the factory.

Roy lead them through the crowd and Riza followed behind the brothers. A few other people from Head Quarters followed Hughes who was behind Riza. The crowd cheered as they climbed the steps of the factory. Ed heaved a heavy sigh as he turned towards the crowd. Pinaco and Winry waved from the front. Winry was a little upset that she wouldn't be able to work on Ed's auto mail anymore.

Roy turned to Ed and Al.

"You guys ready?" Roy questioned.

They both nodded and they soon disappeared.

The crowed roared as the doors closed.

"You ready to do this Al?"Ed asked him.

"Mmhm." Al responded. The crowd sounded almost like waves from inside the factory.

Edward reached inside his pocket and pulled out the small stone from his pocket. Ed pulled up his pant leg up to his hip.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked confused.

"I have to test it first. I can't take the chance of losing you."

The stone glowed brightly. the crowd silenced in awe as the blue light glowed through the Windows. The Auto mail on Ed's leg began to Deteriorate.

"BROTHER! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I don't KNOW!"Ed screamed frantically. He yelled in pain as flesh replaced the machinery.

The crowed heard the yell and became slightly ancious. There was soon silence and shortly after the silence was place with pure laughter.

"IT WORKED!" Ed and Al yelled for the whole crowd to hear. They all cheared for them, but lasped into silence once again.

"All right then. Al, it's your turn" Ed said walking over to him.

"All right. let's do it."

"Ed lifted Al's head to reveal the anchoring point. Ed nervously placed the stone on the circle created out of his blood. he closed his eyes in concentration. Al's whole body glowed a bluish color. Al began to float off the ground. Ed backed up removing the stone. And watched the stone do it's work.

"Brother..I..I..I can feel..I can smell! This is awe-"Al sentence was cut off by a choking noise. Then he began to scream. "NO! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!" He yelled.

"I can't!" Ed yelled getting nervous. "I don't know what to do!"

"Brother! PLEASE. Make it stop I don't want to do this anymore! Help me!" Al Screamed in pain. he never felt so much pain before. Ed never felt so helpless. He never heard something so horrible in his life. Al gave one final scream of anguish and the anchoring point glowed a bright red. Then exploded into a fine powder of dryed blood. Al's body that was floating in the air fell onto the hard concrete floor in a loud clatter that echoed through out the desserted factory. The armor was nothing now. Just as empty as it looked.

"No." Ed whispered. "NO! AL!" Ed cried desperately. he ran over to the pile of armor. "No please, Al, please come back!" He yelled. His eyes burned with unshed tears, and his heart shattered into peices.

The crowd gasped unsure of what was going on. Winry, was holding her breath. Roy and the others burst into the factory to find Ed shaking in front of what used to be known as Al.

Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he was crying harder then ever, he had lost the thing that was closest to him.

"Oh shit." Roy whispered in awe.

He ran over to Ed and pulled him into his arms.

"Shhh. It okay."Roy said TRYING to sooth him.

"It..it's all my fault!. I Sh-shouldn't have M-m-made such a sacrifice. Nooo! AL!" Ed cried, barring his head into Roy's chest.

"Get Everyone out of here!" Roy commanded.

"But sir."

"NOW!"

"W-what am i going to do! I should have kn-kn-known." He sobbed.

"But you didn't We all make mistakes okay? Just let it all out."

The two of them sat on the cold hard floor in silence. The only thing that could be heard is Ed's mourns for his dearest brother.

Not even Roy could heal the deep gash in his heart. Only time could tell what would happen next.

**(YAY! oh yeah...that was the end by the way...i think i may make a sequel...but..it's to early to tell. so..me and my friend Kaylei made bloopers of the story. WE HOPE YOU LIKE THEM! )**


	7. Bloopers

**(WEE! HERE ARE THE BLOOPERS Me and my friend were drunk off soda and had nothing better to do then to make bloopers! Some of them are pretty funny and we couldn't stop laughing lol. So here we go.)**

Edward stood out on the steps of HQ. It was pretty cold outside, but he was pretty hot from that last episode with Roy. Ed sighed placeing his hands into his pockets, as he looked up at the sky. He was just begining to relax when he fealt a hand rap around his waist. Ed was completly taken by surprise and looses his balance.

"Ooops." Roy says 'accidently' letting Ed go.

"Roy you FUCKER!" Ed yelled falling down the stairs.

"Um...I LOVE YOU!"

"FUCK YOU! ow..stupid rock. That almost when up my ass."

"WHEN, WHERE, AND HOW HARD!"

* * *

Ed and Roy barely got the door closed before they started pullin clothes off. Roy pressed Ed against the wall as he shut the door with his foot. Roy kissed Ed deeply as he began to take Ed's shirt off. Ed Gave a small whimper as Roy threw Ed's shirt on the floor and ran his fingers delicatley along Ed's stomach. Ed began to pull off Roy's uniform jacket off and then began to unbutton Roy's undershirt off, as Roy unbuckled Ed's belt. Ed scooted off the wall causing them both to go crashing to the floor.

"Uh...Roy...why are your pants wet?"

"Okay..I think I released a little to soon."

"GEE YA THINK! Eww...IT'S ALL OVER MY LEG!"

* * *

Ed leaned down and kiss Roy. Covering Roy's mouth with his, Ed slipped his tounge through his lips and slid his toungue across his teeth, exploring his mouth. Roy rapped his tongue around Ed's as he moved his thumbs slowly up and down his thin sides. Ed broke the kiss.

"What?"Roy questioned.

Ed paused and a small smile appeared on his face. "Roy, your getting hard and it's poking me in my butt."

ripping noise is heard.-

Roy and Ed are both confused.

"What the hell was that noise." Ed asked.

Roy pulls Edward down so that he can whisper something in his ear.

Ed begins to laugh histerically. "HAHAHA! YOU GOT SO HARD YOU RIPPED YOUR OWN PANT! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!"

Roy blushes. "SHUT UP!" Ed is still laughing.

Roy snaps making Ed's boxers on fire. "GAHH! GET IT OFF!" Ed screams

Roy starts laughing forgetting that Ed is ontop of him. And then his pants light on fire and they both begin to scream.

"AHH! GET IT OFF!"

Suddenly the bed bursts into flames!

MEANWHILE

Hughes is laughing his head off. "Woaw look at him go! THERE ON FIRE!" Hughes laughes even more at his pun.

Riza hits him over the head with her gun. "GO GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Well, excuse me miss pissy pants! Some one is on their period."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE EXTINGUISHER IN THERE!"

"Psh..do it your self."

"If you don't get over there i will bleed all over you."

Hughes is gone in a second-

* * *

Ed heaved a heavy sigh as he turned towards the crowd. Pinaco and Winry waved from the front. Winry was a little upset that she wouldn't be able to work on Ed's automail anymore.

Roy turned to Ed and Al.

"You guys ready?" Roy questioned.

They both nodded and Roy bent down to kiss Ed's forhead. The crowed gasps.

"Oh please it's not like you didn't know already." Roy says to the crowd.

The crows nodds and agrees a little.

"All right...let's do it." Ed saids turning towards the factory.

"Okay." Roy says jumping ontop of him, ripping off Ed's shirt.

"RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ed yells frantically.

The crowd cheers Roy on. The crowd begins to chant "GO!"repetedly

* * *

"You guys ready?" Roy questioned.

They both nodded and they sooned dissapeared.

The crowed roared as the doors closed.

"BOO! EDWARD ELRIC SUCKS!"Some body in the back of the crowd screams. Roy glares and snaps his fingers sending half the crowed in flames! "Solves that problem."

* * *

**(if you have any bloopers that you would want to see from my story..just reveiw the bloopers to tell me it! or you could e-mail it...and i may or may not add it...maybe if im feeling nice i will ...okay yeah..i'll out it on here. Hope you liked the story! BYE!)**


End file.
